


103,2 Reasons Why

by anguishmacgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anguishmacgyver/pseuds/anguishmacgyver
Summary: Small drabble based on a tumblr prompt "thermometer".
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	103,2 Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> This is so tiny that if you begin yawning at the first sentence, you'll reach the end by the time you finish yawning.

Mac has been curious his whole life.

He would drive teachers, friends, and family insane with how many times he would use the word “why” within 24 hours, trying to find the reasons behind the way the world works.

Or, in more instances than one, he would use it in reply to “Under no circumstances can you borrow the blowtorch, Angus.”

This time, though, it’s not curiosity that makes the word fall out of his mouth.

Jack sighs. “I can tell you 103,2 reasons why.”

“Hilarious.” Mac opens the first aid kit again, looking for antipyretics. “I mean – I just don’t understand why it should happen _today_. On a day off. In the freaking wilderness.”

Mac’s hands were unsteady as he searched through the kit and after a minute it toppled over, its contents spilling in the cold, wet ground.

Mac puts his hands over his face, exhaustion turning into irritation in no time. “We just seem to never catch a break, man, you know? You don’t deserve to spend your days off fixing me soup or whatever, and I don’t deserve to pass the same days wondering what I’ve done to piss the universe off so much that I can’t –”

“Hey. Listen to me,” Jack said, resting his hands on Mac’s shoulders. “There isn’t always a reason. And you’re always fixing things, so, I’m just sayin’, fixing you soup is no biggie. My friend Desi has a great recipe that your boiling brain will surely appreciate.” 

Mac drops his hands off his face and looks at the scattered pillboxes, mud-soaked bandages and other first aid items that he automatically makes an inventory of. With a miserable sigh, he crouches down to gather them.

A sudden wave of nausea aids in his clumsy and shaky descent and Jack’s hand reaches immediately under his bicep, steadying him.

“Or maybe the thermometer is broken,” he weakly tries, although his almost-passing out does not make for a strong argument. This was undoubtedly a fever at its peak.

“Or maybe you should stop being smart for once in your life”. One easy pull and Mac was on his feet again. Not steady, but at least upright. “Maybe the universe is pissed off because you keep trying to reveal all its secrets.”  
Mac smiled at that. The universe was a cruel and unfair entity, by all accounts. He’d seen plenty of things that had convinced him so. 

But right this moment, in the rapidly cooling mountain air, he selfishly thought that if he ever confronted the powers that be, he would just ask _why_ they decided to fill his only vacation days with shivers, body aches, and uneasy sleep. 

“Now how about that soup? I nail the recipe every time – but for your own good, don’t make me pronounce it.”


End file.
